mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Mineplex Wiki:Request/SophOG
Staff Request Please remember that this is a staff application for the Mineplex wiki, not the Mineplex server. Requesting Administrator: Since finding this wiki a bit over a month ago, I've found that I've been increasingly involved in editing articles and participating in discussions in the discord server. As a result, I'm interested in having a bigger role to play; a position where I can not only help build an informative platform but also moderate it and ensure it is a positive space for users to find information regarding Mineplex. I have a real passion for this space, and I hope I can have the chance to show that. I believe I fit the role as I have a large range of experience within moderation roles, particularly as a Moderator on Mineplex. From 2015 to 2016 I held the position of Moderator on Mineplex, and throughout this time one of the numerous skills I learned was what it takes to moderate a community. Specifically, I was apart of the Forum Moderator team which is highly relevant to moderating this wiki, as the skills I learned there are extremely transferable to here. I believe these positions and my experiences have sufficiently prepared me for the role of Administrator on this wiki. I am a highly active user on Mineplex. I am currently a member of both the Game Insights and Newsletter team, and I'm highly involved in the community including in the Mineplex discord and forums. I believe I have a good understanding of what the community wants, and this translates into editing articles as well as in making decisions about the direction of this wiki. I believe my expertise in this area compliments both Mining's and Nicolas's, providing a unique third perspective on decisions to ensure it is a beneficial one. Moreover, my Australian timezone also compliments the current wiki staff in that is provides a staff member available during times where there is a lack of staff presence. This ensures there is never a gap where the wiki is lacking moderation, and the experience of every person viewing this wiki is can be maximised. Thank you for your consideration of my application. Staff comments: First things first, over the last months, you've truly shown a lot of dedication for the Wiki in general. Your work on this page is excellent and thoughtful, as shown by your stance on the recent staff page discussion and the countless edits you have made over time. Adding onto that, your application explains your motivation to join the staff team in great detail. It leaves no doubt to me that you're ready for a staff position, especially with your experience as former Mineplex staff member and your current involvement as community member on several subteams. After consulting with Nicodami, we are both very pleased with your application and would like to see you join the team. However, I have one more question I'd want to privately discuss with you before accepting your staff request. As such, I've put it on hold for the meantime until I've received your answer. :) --Mining (have a talk ^-^) 15:41, July 15, 2019 (UTC) Update: Resolved issue, applicant is now requesting adminship. --Mining (have a talk ^-^) 18:55, July 17, 2019 (UTC) With 11 strongly supporting and 4 supporting votes, the community vote has shown a clear consensus for your promotion. Congrats, and welcome aboard! --Mining (have a talk ^-^) 12:21, July 26, 2019 (UTC) Community comments: